Sólo el Destino decidirá
by Pati Jarvis
Summary: Spoilers DH. Los horcruxes ya han sido destruidos, y en la lucha contra Voldemort, Harry y Remus son llevados al pasado por accidente. Aparecerán en la época de sus padres. ¿Qué harán ahora sabiendo que tienen la posibilidad de cambiar el pasado?
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos del pasado

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos del pasado**

De repente, un perro Jack Russell terrier apareció en medio de la oscuridad. Harry, que hasta hacía un momento había estado meditando sentado en el suelo de un callejón, se dio cuenta de que era el patronus de su amigo Ron. No era muy normal en él que enviara mensajes a través de su patronus, puesto que aún le era un poco difícil de realizar, así que Harry supuso que sería de algún tema de gran importancia. Y no se equivocaba.

Por fin los hemos encontrado. Sabemos donde están. Se encuentran en un bosque cerca de un lago que hay en Escocia. Voldemort está con ellos. Voy a avisar al equipo de los aurores del ministerio. Encárgate tú de avisar a los de la Orden del Fénix y al Ejército de Dumbledore. Me parece que esta vez daremos con ellos.

No necesitó que le dijeran nada más. Con paso ligero, llegó a una esquina y desapareció de un callejón de Londres para luego aparecer delante de la casa de Grimmauld Place.

*FLAIX BACK*

Se sentía muy raro. Sabía que el momento había llegado, lo podía notar en su interior. Y pese a que estaba muy nervioso y también algo asustado, todo se tenía que decir, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde que el profesor Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Severus Snape, Harry se había derrumbado. Primero habían muerto sus padres, más tarde, cuando empezaba a considerar a su padrino medio hermano grande medio padre, Sirius se fue para siempre. Y finalmente, lo que muchos, incluyéndolo a él, tomaban como imposible, acabó pasando. Albus Dumbledore, el gran mago, el mejor, puede, de esa generación, había muerto.

Y eso que Harry le había dicho muchas veces al profesor Dumbledore que no confiara en Snape, que siempre había estado de parte de Voldemort. Pero él no, él siempre diciendo que tenía puesta su total confianza en el profesor de pociones. Puede que fuese por este motivo por el cual había muerto, él mismo había permitido que se diera a la luz su propia debilidad: el haber dado siempre una segunda oportunidad a la gente, incluso aunque hubieran hecho cosas terribles.

A Albus eso le daba igual. Mientras que la otra persona mostrara su arrepentimiento, a él ya le valía.

Y fue entonces, cuando Harry lo decidió. Perseguiría y mataría a Snape, aunque tuviera que ir hasta los confines del mundo, aunque tuviera que atravesar mares y océanos, daría con él.

Y luego podría por fin vengarse de su odioso profesor, y no sólo por la muerte, sino que por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Pero a medida que avanzaba por su camino, dudas y más dudas acechaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Dumbledore había tenido la necesidad de suplicar? ¿Acaso Albus haría algo así? Su mirada, esa mirada que tenía cuando tenía su vista fija en Snape, ese brillo inusual, misterioso en los ojos… Definitivamente esa no era una mirada de de suplicio para que lo dejara con vida, no. Más bien parecía suplicar que lo matara. Y esa era una cosa que a Harry no le entraba en su cabeza. ¿Se lo habría imaginado?

Esa era otra razón por la cual tenía que ir a por él. Antes de matarlo, pero, quería saber toda la verdad, necesitaba saberla, toda la verdad. Porque aunque Harry no podía afirmar si Snape era bueno o malo, estaba convencido de que él sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Y allí se dirigía Harry, en busca de respuestas para sus preguntas. Y en caso de que su profesor estuviese de parte de Voldemort, no duraría en matarle ni un segundo.

Estuvo buscando durante días, muchos días, y, cuando empezaba a pensar que nunca lo encontraría, ese día precisamente fue cuando Snape se le presentó delante.

Nada más verse mutuamente, se adentraron en un gran duelo. Se veía a venir que Snape ganaría, puesto que en cuanto técnica y teoría se refería su nivel estaba muy por encima, pero las ganas que le ponía Harry al luchar hacían que sus fuerzas se igualaran. Toda la rabia que sentía dentro de él explotó. Le fue imposible contenerse.

Finalmente, cuando ya casi ni le quedaban fuerzas para seguir, Harry terminó por cansarse, y, agotado, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la hierba.

Snape se le acercó y le susurró unas palabras que Harry pudo entender perfectamente:

- Harry, me creas o no, yo nunca te he querido hacer daño, nunca fue mi intención matar a Dumbledore (n/a: Aunque estoy segura de que lo hubiera querido muchas veces =P), y soy inocente, siempre he estado de vuestra parte, de tu parte, pero Albus me obligó a fingir delante de todos vosotros. Es cierto que una vez fui mortífago, eso nunca te lo negaré, pero también es cierto que tenía un buen motivo para pasarme a vuestro lado, lo juro, motivo que puede que te cuente cuando vea que estés preparado para asumir y cuando psicológicamente no te encuentre en el estado lamentable en el que ahora mismo estás. Y bueno… yo… Perdóname…

Harry alzó la cabeza lentamente, mas él ya había desaparecido del lugar. Se quedó muy confuso en el suelo, hasta que al cabo de un rato se levantó un poco vacilando del suelo. Si antes estaba confuso, ni hablar de ahora. Y encima, para acabarlo de adobar, ese _Snoopy_ había desaparecido delante de sus narices sin ni siquiera haberle dado la oportunidad de hablar.

Después de esa derrota, se dirigió a su casa para contarles a Hermione y a Ron que lo había vuelto a ver. Esa noche, mientras se estaba cambiando de ropa, un sobre le cayó de su túnica. Se agachó para cogerlo, y desde el mismo instante en que miró la letra, supo que era de Snape. La habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, y eso era gracias al libro de pociones que tuvo que usar el año pasado.

Así pues, antes de irse a dormir, se dispuso a abrir ese sobre. Contenía una carta y una botella con un líquido plateado en ella, que por alguna extraña razón, a Harry le sonaba extremadamente familiar, pero que al mismo tiempo no podía recordar qué era. Primero leyó la carta.

_Sé perfectamente que esto te va a resultar muy anormal, y más proviniendo de mi, pero me gustaría que hicieses un esfuerzo por leer esto, como yo he hecho escribiéndolo, y que además le prestaras un poco de atención, puesto que es muy importante. Sobretodo, Harry, primero asegúrate de que estás sólo leyéndolo, no me gustaría que esa sabelotodo y su novio el pelirrojo se enteraran de esto. Por favor, estoy seguro de que a tu madre le hubiese gustado que lo leyeras._

Esto a Harry le pareció muy extraño. ¿Su madre? ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre con esto? Sumido por la curiosidad, siguió leyendo la carta.

_Bien, ni yo sé por dónde empezar. Pero ya que tengo que empezar, mejor será que lo haga por el principio, ¿no? Bueno, pues allá voy. _

_Todo empezó cuando yo tenía 9 años. Entonces vivía en un pueblo muggle con mis padres. Hubo un momento en el que ellos empezaron a pelearse, hasta tal día que me cansé de la situación que se estaba viviendo en casa, y por las tardes siempre me iba por ahí. Un día, cuando me dirigía a un parque que había por aquellos entonces, vi a dos niñas con sus padres salir de su casa, parecía que se iban de vacaciones. Una de ellas era morena, con los ojos negros y con un peculiar cuello largo. La otra era pelirroja, con unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes. Oí que su padre la llamaba desde el coche para que entrara, se llamaba Lily. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que me había enamorado de ella. Fue un sentimiento inmediato. Sé qué es lo que estás pensando, y no te equivocas, la niña de la que me enamoré era Lilian Evans, tu madre. Con el paso del tiempo, me atreví a hablarle, y muy pronto nos hicimos muy buen amigos. Lily no era como las demás chicas, yo la veía como un ángel caído del cielo, realmente era preciosa. _

_Teníamos tanta amistad, que hasta tal punto que yo le conté mi pequeño secreto: que era mago. Y me sorprendió mucho su actitud. Me empezó a preguntar qué era exactamente lo que podía hacer un mago. Yo le hablé de algunos hechizos, y ella sonrió. Entonces ella me contó que a veces, en situaciones de enfado, o por la noche, cuando se asustaba, realizaba cosas extrañas, aunque nunca supo con exactitud qué era lo que había pasado. Y así fue como descubrí que tu madre era una bruja. _

_Recuerdo el día de su onceavo cumpleaños. Nunca la había visto tan feliz. Me vino a ver todo contenta y me dijo que había recibido una carta de Hogwarts diciendo que la admitían en el colegio. Yo me alegré mucho por ella. Yo también había recibido la mía, y eso significaba que los dos iríamos allí, juntos._

_En nuestro primer día de curso, los dos estábamos muy nerviosos. Yo, que sabía más del tema, la tranquilicé, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que yo estaba con ella y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño, que no había por qué preocuparse. Pero aquel día cometí un error demasiado grande; le dije que me parecía que ella acabaría en Slytherin, y me equivoqué, acabó en Gryffindor, con esos Potter y Black que tanto nos habían molestado en el tren. Nunca olvidaré cuánta tristeza llenaba su expresión cuando fue elegida para esa casa. Ella quería estar conmigo._

_Durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, más o menos ya sabes qué pasó. Tu padre y Black (aunque a veces también participaban Lupin y Pettigrew), se metían conmigo constantemente y Lily siempre estaba allí para defenderme. ¡Sentía tanta rabia por tu padre! ¡Y encima él intentaba conquistar a Lily! A mi eso me sacaba de quicio. Yo era el que la quería, yo, el que había estado más tiempo junto a ella, protegiéndola de cualquier daño… ¡y ahora venía ese inútil que decía que le gustaba! ¿Lo entiendes, no, por qué le tenía tanta manía a tu padre, ahora? Pero la diferencia entre él y yo es que mi amor era un amor sincero, no como el de Potter, que para llamar su atención tenía que montar espectáculos delante de ella, ¡y encima usándome a mi como conejillo de indias! Jamás se lo he perdonado, y dudo mucho que lo haga algún día._

_Total, que al final de todo, yo empecé a darle pena a Lily, y ella cada vez se sentía más y más atraída por tu padre, aunque no lo quisiera admitir._

_Acabamos séptimo, y al cabo de poco tiempo, tus padres se casaban. Fue para mí el peor día de mi vida. Se había acabado, Potter había ganado, y lo peor de todo es que aunque ella se hubiese casado, la seguía queriendo. Eso me dolió mucho. Empecé a llorar amargamente, y no puede parar hasta que mis ojos se secaron. De verdad que aún sigo sin entender cómo pudo la situación llegar a tal extremo. Pero ahí estaba yo, llevando la situación valientemente, como podía._

_Quedé atrapado en una sombra, y sólo encontré una solución para salir de ella, y esa era uniéndome a los mortífagos. Y lo haría por ella._

_Un día, mientras andaba por Hosmeade, fui a entrar a las tres escobas, cuando oí media profecía de la profesora Trelawney. Como muy bien sabes, me echaron, pero eso no impidió que contara todo lo que había oído al señor oscuro._

_No sabría decir qué es lo que me sentó peor, si que James me la había quitado, o que el señor oscuro creía que el bebé de la profecía que tenía que nacer en julio restaba en el vientre de Lily. Lo cierto es que fue un golpe muy duro, demasiado. _

Harry se acomodó mejor en la cama. Una lágrima le resbaló por la cara. No podía creerlo. Snape, él… Armándose de valor, suspiró y prosiguió su lectura.

_No sé si esto lo sabrás, a lo mejor te lo explicó Dumbledore, pero el señor oscuro le dio la oportunidad de vivir a tu madre porque yo se lo imploré. Me costó mucho convencerle, no entendía muy bien mis motivos. Pero acabó saliendo todo al revés. El señor oscuro le pidió a tu madre que se apartara, que ella no tenía que morir. Pero tu madre no le hizo caso, prefirió morir junto a su difunto marido, y al no apartarse, él la mató._

Harry notó que cuando la carta había sido escrita, Snape había llorado, porque había trozos que parecían haberse mojado. Y él también lo estaba. No podía parar. Haber leído esto le había provocado un sentimiento dentro de su corazón que pocas veces le había provocado. Se puso a pensar en sus padres, en que él habría tenido una infancia mucho más feliz que la que tuvo que soportar con sus horribles tíos. Los echaba mucho de menos.

_Inmediatamente, cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido, fui en busca de Dumbledore. Me presenté en su oficina el día después de tu nacimiento, y le supliqué que me perdonara. Le dije toda la verdad, que yo amaba a Lily, que ahora había muerto, que ya no me quedaba nada. Le pregunté si conocía algún hechizo para hacer que volviera a la vida, cualquier cosa, pero pese a mi insistencia, me contestó que nada se podía hacer ya. Entonces él me preguntó si había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, y mi única respuesta fue "siempre". Para demostrarlo, conjuré mi patronus delante de él. Desde que soy capaz de realizarlo nunca ha cambiado su forma. Para tu información, es una cierva. Así pudo comprobar que decía la verdad. Me perdonó, es más, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Como el señor oscuro desapareció, y no tenía a donde ir, Dumbledore me ofreció una plaza como profesor de pociones, y, ya de paso, me preguntó si me interesaría encargarme de ti cuando vinieses a la escuela. Al principio me alegré bastante, puesto que me dijo que habías heredado sus hermosos ojos, pero la sensación de bienestar no duró casi nada; el odio y desprecio que sentía hacia tu padre pudo conmigo, y me negué rotundamente. No sé cómo llegó a convencerme, la cuestión es que cuando salí de su oficina ya me había comprometido a espiar para la Orden del Fénix, vigilarte cuando vinieses. No directamente, claro, ya que levantaría sospechas, y como has podido comprobar, durante todos estos años jamás me he dirigido a ti como si fuese tu tutor, ni mucho menos. Nada más faltaría. Aún si hubieses heredado algo más que sus ojos, pero sino…_

_Durante estos años he estado espiando para Dumbledore. Si te soy sincero, creía que no iba a durar mucho, puesto que el señor oscuro sabe mucho acerca de la legeremancia, pero vistos los resultados, se podría decir que he salido bastante victorioso, ¿no Potter? _

_Sobre lo del último curso, sólo decirte que Dumbledore ya sabía acerca de la misión que tenía Draco durante el verano. Todo el curso he estado guiándolo y intentando ayudarlo, tal como me lo había pedido Albus, porque representa que Draco no sabía que nosotros sabíamos su "secreto". _

_La muerte de Albus estaba planeada desde el mismo instante en que se puso el anillo de los Gaunt en el dedo índice. Si no hubiese sido por mí, el profesor hubiese muerto al cabo de pocas horas. Gracias a mí, pude hacer que viviese por unos meses más, pero le advertí que como máximo tenía de vida 1 año. Él solamente me sonrió, y me dijo que cuando llegase el momento lo tendría que matar._

_Su muerte fue planeada entre nosotros dos, y lo que viste en la torre, cuando él me suplicó, no era porque quería salvarse, sino porque me estaba dando la señal, esa señal que necesitaba yo para poder matarle. Y así sucedió. _

_Bien, una vez explicado todo esto, vayamos al grano. _

_Durante el último curso, y tras mi insistencia hacia Dumbledore, el viejo me mostró y confió la verdad acerca de Voldemort. Me contó lo de los horcruxes, cuáles y cuántos eran, los que ya habíais destruido… Seguramente, mientras estés leyendo esta carta, yo me encontraré en algún lugar intentando averiguar acerca de ellos, averiguar dónde se encuentran, y lo más importante de todo: destruirlos._

_Mi propuesta es sencilla Potter. Si quieres que nos unamos y juntos hagamos que Voldemort vuelva a ser mortal, reúnete conmigo el sábado 7 de agosto a las 10 de la mañana en el parque que hay junto a tu antiguo barrio._

_Tienes que admitir que no puedes afrontarlo sólo, necesitas aliados, y supongo que me toca a mí hacer esa faena._

_Si cuando lleguen las 10 y media no estás, me marcharé, pero entonces habrás perdido una maravillosa oportunidad. Tú eliges._

_PD: La sustancia plateada son recuerdos de lo que te he explicado en la carta. Para verlos necesitas un pensadero. Si empezamos a trabajar juntos, te dejaré el mío para que los puedas ver, ¿de acuerdo?_

_SS._

Parecía que los ojos se le fueran a salir de las órbitas. Se había quedado sin palabras, completamente en blanco. Su corazón latía fuertemente, Su cabeza iba a mil mientras intentaba poner sus ideas en orden. No podía pensar con claridad. No podía creer lo que había leído, aunque parecía ser todo cierto, o por lo menos ahora las cosas cuadraban.

Por su cabeza pasaban rápidamente diferentes escenas sobre Snape: Snape intentando impedir que Harry cayera de la escoba, Snape diciéndole en segundo a Dumbledore que el trío habían aparecido en el momento y lugar equivocado, Snape defendiéndolos de Remus cuando se había transformado en hobre-lobo, Snape diciéndole a Umbridge que no le quedaba más veritaserum para Harry, Hagrid contándole la escena del bosque entre Dumbledore y Snape, Dumbledore diciendo que confiaba en él…

Entre éstas y más escenas, Harry se mareó y se tumbó en la cama. Unos instantes después se adentraba en un sueño profundo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Desayunó, se duchó y se vistió. Tenía mucha prisa. Esa mañana se había dormido, y debía acudir a una cita. Bajó las escaleras, cogió su rayo de fuego y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el parque.

- Las 09:59, voy a llegar a tiempo, falta muy poco trozo- dijo en voz alta-. Mira, me parece que ya le veo. Como no, va vestido de negro. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán- agregó divertido.

Inclinó suavemente su escoba hasta aterrizar.

- Vaya Potter, veo que te has decidido. ¿De verdad estás tan desesperado como para acudir a mí?

- Primera, no estoy por tonterías. Segunda, ¿no me podrías llamar Harry? Detesto cuando la gente me llama Potter. Y tercera, por si no lo sabías, Ron y Hermione también acerca de los horcruxes, así que no te hagas el importante Severus, ¿entendido?

- ¿Severus? Bueno, lo que sea. Como veo que precisamente no estás para bromas, vayamos al grano. He localizado el lugar exacto donde se encuentra la copa de Hufflepuff. Está en el antiguo orfanato de Voldemort, en el despacho de la directora.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tan fácil te ha sido?

- Que tú siempre empieces buscando por los lugares más raros y yo por los fáciles es tu problema. Pues sí Potter, así de sencillo…

- Grrrrrrrr, ¡que me llames Harry, Severus!- chilló Harry

Snape, por lo contrario, hizo caso omiso de él y siguió con lo suyo.

- …y eso que es el primer sitio donde busco.- añadió de forma burleta.

- Entendido, tú ganas. Reconozco que eres mucho más listo y en cuestión de magia considero que eres un buen mago.

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso lo dudabas?- risa maléfica- Esto es el colmo.

- Vaaleee, dejémoslo ya. Y bien, ¿cuándo iremos?

- Ahora mismo si quieres.

- Pero, he dejado a Ron y a Herms durmiendo, y ni siquiera les he avisado de que salía. Si luego no me encuentran…

- No nos vamos a entretener mucho, ya lo verás, será pan comido.- guiñó el ojo a Harry.

- De acuerdo- dijo el ojiverde- Entonces… esto… ¿compañeros hasta el final?

- Compañeros hasta el final… Harry.

- Has cambiado Severus.

Estamos en guerra, todo el mundo cambia aunque no nos demos cuenta.

Ambos sonrieron y entrelazaron las manos dándose a entender que estaban juntos en este camino, para lo bueno y también para lo malo.

*FIN FLAIX BACK*

Estaban a mediados de marzo. Harry no había asistido este año a Hogwarts, ni tampoco sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron. Junto Snape, y también con apoyo de personas como Remus, o Kingsley, el nuevo ministro de magia, habían podido destruir todos los horcruxes. Les había costado lo suyo, pero finalmente lo habían logrado satisfactoriamente. Ya sólo faltaba destruir la séptima alma. El alma que aún persistía en el interior de Voldemort. El más difícil de los retos, más incluso que haber destruido sus horcruxes: el combate que marcaría el destino del mundo.

Así que ahora siempre estaban alerta a cualquier indicio o pista de su situación.

Y por fin habían tenido noticias de él, gracias a su amigo Ron, que le había enviado el patronus para avisarle.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez ampliamente. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras que conducían al antiguo cuarto de Regulus, ahora ocupado por Severus, puesto que estaba decorado todo de verde, y a él se le hacía más cómodo dormir allí.

- Venga Sev, despierta, tengo algo muy importante que contarte. Empieza la acción. Vamos, ¡levanta!

- Harry, por Dios, si son las 12 del mediodía, déjame dormir un poco más.

- También me gustaría a mí, que me he pasado la noche sin dormir, pero traigo buenas noticias. Ron me ha avisado de que creen saber dónde está Voldemort.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡¿¡¡Y se puede saber por qué no me lo habías dicho antes!!?!- le gritó Snape levantándose se golpe.

- Es lo que iba a hacer, pero como estabas medio dormido… - le contestó el otro.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Ron me ha dicho que en un lago de Escocia- respondió Harry

- Bien, y supongo que tu amigo Ronald te habrá dicho exactamente en qué lago de los que hay en Escocia está, ¿no? Porque que yo sepa, Escocia está lleno de ellos.- se sentó en una silla y empezó a escribir en un diario.

- Pues… a decir verdad… no- murmuró Harry

- Da igual, no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de averiguarlo.- dijo Snape.

- Es que hay algo que no entiendo, si me lo podrías aclarar en serio que me harías un enorme favor…- Snape miró a Harry con una ceja enarcada.

- Dime Harry…- respondió Severus.

- Verás, te digo que parece ser que por fin- dijo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras-, después de tanto tiempo esperando, tenemos una pista muy importante sobre Voldemort, ¿no es así? Pues a decir verdad, no entiendo como te digo algo que es sumamente importante, y tu reacción es sentarte en una silla y escribir cuando hace un instante estabas medio loco en cuanto te lo he dicho…

- Harry, me parece que mi reacción es algo normal. Sabes que me gusta mucho escribir.- aclaró sonriéndole.

- Sí, lo sé, pero me parece que ahora no es el momento más indicado para escribir. No sé Sev, sólo opino. Porque te digo una cosa, yo me voy ya, y si no quieres venir, respetaré tu decisión, pero yo tengo que ir, y lo sabes Severus. Venga va… Déjalo y vámonos por favor…- añadió con mucho nerviosismo el niño elegido.

- Ya voy, chico, sólo espera un momento…- acabó de apuntar una oración más, cerró el diario, cogió su capa y se quedó mirando fijamente los relucientes ojos esmeraldas de Harry.- Sabes perfectamente que me gusta apuntar en mi diario los diferentes acontecimientos que nos pasan. Además, no puedes rogarme que no escriba, llevo escribiendo este diario desde mi primer curso en Hogwarts. Deberías entenderme, es algo muy personal para mí, y realmente este diario- dijo señalándolo- es todo un tesoro para mí.

Su compañero suspiró.

- Está bien, pero ahora vámonos.

Harry salió a toda pastilla de la habitación, seguido de muy cerca por Snape, giraron un pasadizo y a la esquina chocó con una muchacha de melena castaña y ojos marrones.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Hermione!

- Vaya, yo… lo siento Harry, no me di cuenta de que estabas, iba tan concentrada en el libro…

- No te preocupes, Herms- le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Harry, Snape, ¿dónde ibais tan deprisa?- preguntó- ¿Ha pasado algo?- añadió temiéndose lo peor.

- Bueno, sabemos dónde está Voldemort, y ahora íbamos a por él- le explicó el ojiverde- Más te vale que te quedes, no quería que sufrieras daño- añadió, viendo la cara que ponía su amiga.

- De eso nada. Yo voy con vosotros, y nada de lo que digáis os va a servir de mucho, ¿entendido?- dijo con determinación.

- Hermione, no es el momento para discutir. Me sabe mal, de verdad, pero no puedo exponer la vida de mi mejor amiga en peligro. Se trata de Voldemort, Herms. Esto no es un juego.

- Claro, y tú puedes ir, ¿no? Snape aún, porque él es mayor- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a su antiguo profesor- pero que yo sepa, tú y yo somos de la misma edad, así que si tú vas yo también, ¿te ha quedado claro? No me he pasado los últimos meses encerrada en esta casa estudiando hechizos que podrían sernos útiles por nada, ¿sabes?

- Como quieras, sólo te pido que si en algún momento te sientes desorientada, o estás herida, o yo qué sé, lo que sea, quiero que regreses de inmediato aquí. ¿Lo harás? Piensa que es por tu propio bien.

- Harry, me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi seguridad, pero creo que te estás preocupando demasiado. En mi opinión, y en la de Ron también, creo que lo que te pasa es que quieres acabar con él, y lo quieres hacer sólo. Pero incluso los héroes alguna vez necesitan ayuda. No es malo pedirla, Harry. Y te recuerdo que cuentas con mucha gente para hacerlo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, y no es que esté negando toda vuestra ayuda, pero sinceramente no sabría qué hacer si a alguno de vosotros os pasara algo,… no podría soportarlo. Os tengo mucho cariño Hermione, os quiero demasiado, ya lo sabéis. Simplemente no podría soportar la idea.

Ella sonrió, y la acarició una mejilla.

- Si permanecemos juntos, los tres, nada ni nadie nos va a derrotar, ¿me oyes? Podemos hacerlo Harry, sé que podemos, estoy convencida de ello.

Harry, que se había apoyado un momento en la pared, se puso de pie.

- De acuerdo pues, ¡a por ellos!

- Esperad un momento chicos- dijo Snape- Harry, ¿sabes qué significa esto?

- Por supuesto que sí Sev, significa que por fin voy a vengarme de todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir esa serpiente.- le respondió éste.

- Sí, en parte, pero también significa que puede que no pases de esta noche. ¿Seguro que quieres ir? ¿No te lo quieres pensar mejor?

- Severus, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿piensas que en el último momento voy a rendirme? No, hemos llegado demasiado lejos ya, y voy a continuar. Además, está escrito, lo dice la profecía. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Sé lo que significa, y soy consciente de ello, pero quiero acabar con este mal, y si para hacerlo tengo que morir, que así sea.

A Hermione se le empañaron los ojos, y Snape simplemente le dijo:

- Hace un año nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que eras de esta forma, Potter. Lo que acabas de decir refleja el cómo eres, y demuestra que has madurado y que ya no eres ese niñato que me sacaba de las casillas al pensar que te conocía. Sólo puedo decir que estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti. Has enfrentado con responsabilidad esta situación desde el primer instante. Has conseguido que el señor oscuro vuelva a ser mortal. Te has afrontado un sin número de peligros. Y, todo y saber que puede que te dirijas a la muerte, lo asumes, sabes que esto podría pasar, y sigues queriendo ir. Has demostrado durante todo este tiempo tu infinita valentía. Ahora sé que estaba equivocado, y lo que veía en ti era sólo el reflejo de tu padre, y te pareces mucho a tu madre…

- Gracias Severus- le agradeció el chico.

- Esto… Mejor será que nos demos prisa- Hermione se puso su capa de viaje- Ya he avisado yo a los del ED.

- Sí será mejor…- dijo Harry, ausente en sus propios pensamientos.

- Bien, salgamos de la casa, apareceremos todos juntos, yo os llevo.

Los tres salieron, se cogieron de las manos y desaparecieron de allí, embarcándose en un peligroso viaje del que a lo mejor no habría regreso alguno. Pese a eso, los tres tenían la mente bien clara, y un objetivo en común: atrapar a tantos mortífagos como les fuese posible, y, a ser posible, derrotar al malvado Lord Voldemort que tanto daño había causado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Viaje al pasado

¡Hola!

Bueno, como en el capítulo anterior no puse el disclaimer, pues lo pongo ahora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J., excepto los que puedan aparecer inventados que en ese caso me pertenecen a mí xD. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

La verdad es que no lo había puesto porque ando un poquitín perdida por aquí, y no sabía que se tenía que poner junto al documento…

Sólo decir que soy una principiante escribiendo (este es mi primer fanfic), y que todas las opiniones son bienvenidas, con tal de ser constructivas, y así yo también puedo ver en qué puedo mejorar y todo.

Después de todo este rollo, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, donde Harry y Remus ya viajarán al pasado^^.

**Capítulo Dos: Viaje al pasado**

Aterrizaron de una manera muy extraña: Snape se había tropezado con Hermione, que a su vez había tirado a Harry al suelo.

Se levantaron de golpe, y se dieron cuenta de que había magos por todos los sitios, y las maldiciones salían en dirección a todos los lados.

- ¡Harry, Hermione! Tened cuidado con las…

- ¡_Protego_!- chilló Harry, evitando que así la maldición le diese de pleno. Sonrió satisfecho, el mortífago que le había atacado había caído al suelo desmayado.

- De qué te ha ido Harry. Nos vemos luego chicos, voy a ver cómo está el panorama por ahí.

- Bien Snape, ve con cuidado- le dijo Hermione- Ten en cuenta que no muchos saben que eres inocente, que aún piensan que eres un mortífago y por tanto no dudarán en matarte.

- Tranquila, yo estaré bien. No os separéis a no ser que sea necesario, ¿de acuerdo?

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza, y él se adentró y se perdió en medio de la oscuridad.

- Vamos Hermione, tenemos que encontrar a Ron.

- Sí, pero con toda esta gente, ¿dónde vamos a encontrarle?

- Ni idea, pero seguro que nos lo encontramos por el camino.

-¡Aahhh!- gritó Hermione- ¡Harry!

Harry se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver que alguien había tirado un hechizo para que las plantas de esa zona creciesen, y que Hermione había quedado atrapada en ellas.

- ¡_Diffindo_!- le tendió la mano- ¿Estás bien Herms?

- Sí, gracias Harry

- Hermy, aquí no tengo una visión muy buena de lo que ocurre, me voy de aquí

- Pues voy contigo

A medida que iban pasando por diferentes sitios, más y más cuerpos sin vida de muggles veían a su paso, y también el de algunos magos y brujas que ya habían caído en la batalla.

Ya llevaban allí más de media hora, pero ni Ron ni ningún otro conocido había aparecido, cosa que les extrañó. Al final Hermione decidió usar una de las monedas que había hechizado en su quinto curso, y probar suerte. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

El tiempo iba pasando, y cada minuto les parecía horas tanto a uno como a otro. Harry tenía unas pequeñas rascadas en las rodillas mientras que Hermione acabó con un corte bastante feo en el brazo izquierdo, pero que curó enseguida con un hechizo sencillo.

- ¡Remus! – gritó Harry y corrió hacia él– Por fin encontramos a alguien– siguió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- ¡Ei, chicos! – contestó éste - ¿Cómo os va?

- Bien, pero esto cada vez se está poniendo peor, y aún no hay señal de Voldemort, creíamos que había venido… - dijo Harry.

- En teoría sí, o por lo menos es lo que se nos había informado a la Orden. Por lo había dicho Dumbledore…

- Pero Dumbledore siempre dice muchas cosas, y la mayoría de veces no tiene razón. Además, qué va a hacer un retrato de una escuela. Ahora está muerto, se supone que si no hubiese sido director ya no estaría aquí. Aun no entiendo como podéis permitir que siga siendo vuestro jefe, de verdad – replicó el pequeño, un poco enfadado.

- ¿Y se puede saber que te ha picado con Dumbledore ahora? Aparte de que dices que casi nunca hace nada…

- Corrección, que nunca hacía nada. Pues eso, que creo que ya es hora de que vayáis cambiando de jefe. Necesitáis un cambio, alguien que actúe inmediatamente, que no espere a ver qué es lo que sucede, porque cada segundo es vital y puede significar más vidas en juego. – dijo Harry - Podrías serlo tú, seguro que lo harías mucho mejor. Aparte de ser muy competente, te llevas muy bien con todos, y seguro que te aceptarían enseguida.

Ante ese comentario, Remus se puso a reír.

- Harry, te doy las gracias por este comentario, pero en serio, acabas de decir la mayor tontería de tu vida. Vale que a veces a Albus se le vaya un poco la cabeza, pero tienes que admitir que aún es el mejor en conseguir información.

- ¿Información? ¡¿Y se puede saber cómo?! Remus, ¡está muerto!

- Pero tiene retratos muy amigos suyos que le pasan la información de primera mano. Aunque esté muerto, aún está activo.

- Ufffff – bufó Harry- mejor lo dejamos estar. Por cierto, ¿y Hermione?- preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados.

La encontró a uso veinte metros de donde estaban ellos, besándose con su novio Ron.

Se acercaron a ellos dos inmediatamente esquivando por el camino los hechizos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

- Eh, Harry, ¿qué tal tío? – preguntó Ron

- Muy bien Ron, ¿y tú con el ministro?

- Fenomenal, desde que estoy ayudando en el ministro de magia es genial. Ahora está lleno de incompetentes, porque dejan entrar a cualquier auror. Aunque claro, contra más seamos mejor, ¿no? Me ha puesto al mando de un grupo, aunque al final los he dejado atrás, les he dicho que si había peligro que se marcharan.

- ¡Ron! – protestó Hermione

- ¿Qué? – replicó éste – es la verdad. Tienen demasiadas posibilidades de morir, es mejor que se queden al margen de todo esto.

- Supongo… - dijo con aire pensativo Harry. – Por cierto, ¿y Voldemort? – ya puesto más serio

- Y dale con esto. De veras que estás obsesionado con él, ¿no? – hablaba Ron en plan de broma.

- Quiero acabar de esto de una vez por todas…

- Ok amigo, como tú digas, pero venimos contigo

- Y os quedaréis al margen, ¿prometido?

- Prometido – dijeron los tres a coro.

- La última noticia que he tenido es que él está un poco al margen de esta batalla. No se quiere implicar a no ser que sea necesario. Está a la otra punta del lago, por en medio de un bosque. A todo aquel que se acerca lo mata, así que es mejor que vayamos con cuidado. – Se apresuró a decir Ron.

- Pues allí nos vamos – contestó el ojiverde.

Estuvieron andando unos veinte minutos; Remus, Hermione y Ron iban con la capa de invisibilidad puesta, por orden de Harry, y aunque se les veía los pies, nadie se iba a fijar en ellos puesto que todos estaban demasiado concentrados en la batalla. Todos ellos estaban alerta a cualquier tipo de sonido que pudiera sonar extraño.

Se adentraron en el bosque. A pesar de que no había indicios de que allí hubiera alguien, siguieron su camino, siempre en línea recta, acechando en la tremenda oscuridad provocada por los árboles que tapaban el cielo, aunque fuese mediodía.

A medida que avanzaban, el ambiente se fue haciendo más y más tenso, hasta el punto que tenían que parar cada dos por tres y mirar hacia diferentes sitios donde les parecía haber oído algo.

Así sin más, Harry de repente empezó a sentir mucho frío. Demasiado frío. Un frío que no era normal. El aire que se podía respirar para él sería reconocible en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin duda alguna. Era el aire de una serpiente.

Se alertó y miró por todos los sitios, pero nada. Fue cuestión de unos pocos segundos, los suficientes que tuvo para darse cuenta, y se dio la vuelta, pero tampoco.

Notó cómo se le erizaba la piel, y empezó a sentir escalofríos recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo.

Se giró de nuevo lentamente: allí estaba mirándolo con cara desafiante Lord Voldemort, con sus ojos rojos y rostro de serpiente.

Su cuerpo no le respondía. Tanto tiempo esperando este momento que nunca llegaba y ahora lo echaría todo a perder por culpa de una tontería como esa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar… Harry Potter

- Voldemort- replicó secamente el chico.

Pero increíblemente y repentinamente así como así, había perdido todo el miedo.

Su mirada reflejaba odio y sus grandes ojos esmeraldas brillaban más intensamente bajo la luz del Sol.

Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que pasase ese día.

Si al final acababa siendo el superviviente, retomaría su vida, o más bien intentaría dejar atrás su pasado, olvidar los fantasmas de éste, y volver a empezar desde cero. En cambio, si por lo contrario acababa muerto, si no lograba pasar de ésta, lo único que no quería es que sus amigos se hundieran, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Quería que siguiesen con sus vidas, y sobretodo, que entendiesen su posición, porque después de todo, ellos hubiesen hecho lo mismo, ¿no? Ellos también se hubiesen sacrificado por el bien de la gente.

Quizás hasta morir no fuese tan malo. Pensándolo mejor, eso significaría que por fin podría estar con sus padres. Por fin podría saber que es tener una familia de verdad, una familia que lo apoyara, que le diera consejos, que le ofreciera su cariño, aunque eso sí, significaría dejar a sus mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Entonces también podría ver a Sirius, su querido padrino que murió injustamente aquella noche de su quinto curso de Hogwarts, en el Departamento de Misterios asesinado nada más ni nada menos que por su propia prima.

De todas formas, aunque él ignorase por completo su destino, lucharía por su vida como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Se pusieron a dar círculos mirándose mutuamente. Por el rabillo del ojo Harry pudo ver que Hermione, Ron, y Remus estaban alertas por si algo sucedía y necesitaba ayuda. Con un pequeño gesto negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba todo controlado y que no se acercaran.

Ojos verdes contra ojos rojos, gryffindor contra slytherin, esperanza contra oscuridad, Harry contra Voldemort….

- ¡_Crucio_! – chilló Voldemort

Harry saltó para esquivarlo, aunque le fue por muy poco.

- ¡_Impedimenta_!

- ¡_Desmaius_!

- ¡_Sectusempra_!

- ¡_Protego_!

Un sin fin de rayos distintos era lo que se podía ver en aquel espectáculo del de que más de uno se había atrevido a acercarse para verlo mejor.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la batalla iba avanzando a su vez. Llevaban como treinta minutos ya, y todo y esto no se veía claramente quién iba a ganar, puesto que los dos oponentes ofrecían mucha resistencia, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a morir.

Finalmente Harry salió proyectado hacia atrás después de que un hechizo lo tocara, y agotado, no se pudo levantar. Y Voldemort, demasiado cansado ya, no acabó con él en esos instantes, sino que se dedicó a descansar un poco y esperarlo.

- Harry! Harry , por favor, dime algo... – suplicaba Remus, temiéndose lo peor.

- Remus… - se le oyó por fin después de 2 minutos.

- Ay, mi chiquitín, no me lo vuelvas a hacer más, me habías asustado…

- Tengo que acabar con él…

- Necesitas descansar

- Es ahora o nunca…

- Pero si estás agotado, ni siquiera sabes qué tonterías estás diciendo.

- Remus, dame el frasco que tengo en el bolsillo derecho – le pidió Harry.

- Aquí tienes – se lo ofreció - ¿Puedo saber qué es?

- Es un revitalizante, uno de los más poderosos que hay ahora, creado por Sev, por supuesto – añadió, y a continuación se bebió la poción.

- Ahora sí que estoy listo, ya me siento mucho mejor – dijo levantándose con agilidad.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Remus, preocupado.

- Por supuesto – contestó el otro.

Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda, infundiéndole ánimo. Por desgracia, sólo su pequeño (que era como lo consideraba) era capaz de matarle según lo dicho por la profecía. Le hubiese gustado participar, ayudadle, pero sabía que Harry no lo quería así. La verdad es que temía mucho por su vida, no quería que le pasara nada malo, él era su cachorrito.

Pero en ese mismo instante una silueta que acababa de llegar, al ver que Voldemort estaba a punto de lanzar un avada kedavra a Harry y Remus, soltó un grito desgarrador, y se abalanzó hacia él. No pudo hacer nada, Voldemort fue más rápido. Le contrarrestó el hechizo con facilidad, y simplemente dijo dos palabras:

- ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Y empezó otra vez la pelea. Esta vez Hermione y Ron también le hicieron lado, y aunque eran cuatro contra uno, Voldemort les llevaba ventaja a pesar del cansancio.

Snape era el que acababa de llegar. Ya daba igual todo, pero estaba en una situación un poco delicada, puesto que su "señor" acababa de descubrir que le había traicionado. Eso le había hecho enfurecer mucho: con él nunca se jugaba, y el que lo hacía ya sabía las consecuencias, que no acostumbraban a ser buenas.

Remus y Harry fueron en su busca inmediatamente.

Con ellos ahora las fuerzas de Voldemort estaban bajando considerablemente.

Rayos de todos los colores se veían e iluminaban el pequeño bosque.

- ¡_Crucio_! – chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Hermione se dobló y ella empezó a gritar de dolor.

- ¡Serás… - empezó Ron, llamando la atención para que fuese a por él.

- Jajaja – ruborizó Voldemort. - ¿Te duele que torture a la sangre sucia, Weasley?

El combate seguía su rumbo. Cada uno estaba más cansado conforme iba pasando el tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos bandos se rendía. Voldemort iba perdiendo fuerzas.

Snape, que ya no podía más, se distrajo por un solo segundo, y un sectusempra le impactó en el estómago de lleno.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritó Harry, quien dejó sin más el combate para ir en busca de Severus.

- ¡Harry! – gritó a su mismo tiempo Hermione, quien parecía no acabar de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero que enseguida se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir con la lucha.

Harry corrió hacia donde se había caído Snape y se arrodilló junto a él.

- Sev, por favor, dime lo que tengo que hacer para curarte.

- No, Harry, este camino ya se ha terminado. Yo ya no pinto nada aquí.

- ¿Qué..? – empezó el chico.

- Es… cucha…me, H-Ha..rry – dijo entrecortadamente Severus, a causa de la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Harry le agarró de la mano. Gruesas lágrimas le caían sin interrupción por sus mejillas. Tenía que hacer algo, pero sólo Snape sabía el contrahechizo para como mínimo parar la hemorragia.

- Por favor, Sev, no me hagas esto, dime cuál es… por favor, dime el hechizo…

Su ex profesor no pudo hacer más que una leve sonrisa. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho. Además, si se iba, se volvería a encontrar a Lily, y aunque James también estuviera y seguramente no lo dejara acercarse a ella, como mínimo la vería de lejos. Porque él sí creía en el cielo, y pensaba que su alma se iría allí.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras seguía desangrándose. En ese mismo instante recordó todo. Tenía que dárselo e impedirlo…

- Har-ry… en mi… bol-bol…sillo…. dere-cho… cógelo…

Harry le hizo caso. En él se encontró su diario. Lo cogió.

- Tie…nes que leer…lo

- Shhh…

- Es… im..port..ante

- Pero es tu diario personal, yo no puedo…

- Por fa…vor…

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Gra-cias… - fue lo último que dijo Severus Snape, antes de morir encima del suelo frío.

Algo que no olvidaría jamás, algo que por siempre se le quedaría en la cabeza, algo que por mucho tiempo estaría presente en sus peores pesadillas… Severus Snape, su ex profesor, enemigo durante años, pero que ahora se habían convertido como mejores amigos, había muerto.

Lo único que había dentro de él en ese momento era una palabra: venganza.

Se secó con la manga las lágrimas, y se volvió a encarar a Voldemort. Él estaba mirándole con una sonrisa macabra y con los ojos más inyectados aún de rojo, llenos de malicia.

- ¡Ya me he hartado! – saltó Harry, a quien se veía desesperado, enfadado y triste a la vez. - ¡Esta vez no te lo perdono!

- Pues intenta matarme, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? ¡Pues venga! Haz que tu muerte me sirva para obtener más poder y control sobre el mundo.

- ¡Cállate!

Corriendo se fue hacia él, con la varita agarrada fuertemente en su mano.

Voldemort alzó su mano, sonrió de nuevo y le tiro un hechizo.

- ¡¡Harryyy!! – Chilló Remus, corriendo hacia Harry a su vez.

Sólo hubo tiempo de que Remus cogiera a Harry por la camiseta, y de repente los dos se vieron envueltos de una luz, una inmensa luz blanca que los dejó cegados a los dos. Hubo unos momentos más de luz, y de pronto, oscuridad.

Harry y Remus habían desaparecido. Pero tampoco había señal alguna de Voldemort por ningún sitio.


	3. Inesperada Aparición en el Gran Salón

¡Hola de nuevo!^^

Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo =)

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y también a la gente que ha puesto la historia en alertas o en favoritos!

**Eliey**: ¡Gracias por el comentario! Pues sí, sé que la alianza de Severus y Harry es un poco extraña, jajaja, pero lo hice así porque es como me hubiese gustado a mí que fuese, aunque… como que es un poco imposible en los libros xD. Es que Snape es mi personaje preferido, y quería ponerlo con otro carácter jijiji.

En este capítulo verás lo que pasó al final del anterior, espero que así sea resuelta tu duda^^.

**Jazmín-Black: **¡Aquí tienes otro capítulo!^^ ¿Te hice llorar con la muerte de Snape? A mí la verdad me dio mucha pena escribirla…, pero bueno, qué le haremos, ¿no? =P ¡Gracias por el comentario! =)

**Ingridsilla: **Siento no haberte contestado el review del primer capítulo, es que no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba todo esto ^^''. Bueno, ¡aquí otro capítulo! ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!

Y ya sabéis, un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic muy muy muy feliz =)

**_____________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO 3: INESPERADA APARICIÓN EN EL GRAN SALÓN**

- Te juro que no fui yo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?

- Venga ya, Canuto, no lo niegues.

- Que no he sido yo, Cornamenta. Ojalá lo hubiese hecho, pero por desgracia algún otro niñato se me adelantó-replicó- Aunque por mí mejor, me da igual lo que le pase a Snivellus.

- ¿De verdad? Qué raro. Por una vez el gran Sirius Black ha sido derrotado por otra persona. Uiii, Blackie, me parece que las chicas van a pasar un poco de ti a no ser que hagas algo para volver a ser su héroe- dijo reprimiendo la risa.

- A mí no me hace ni pizca de…

Pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por otras dos personas que entraron partiéndose de risa en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Jajajajajaja lo has jajajaja visto jaja estaba jajajaja muy furioso jajaja

- Y luego jajajajajajajajaja Pomfrey jaja le ha preguntado jejeje que le había pasado porque jajaja no podía quitársela jaja y se ha tenido que ir jaja ir a su casa así jaja.

- Jajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja- empezó a reírse Sirius también.

James enarcó una ceja, y seguidamente se unió a sus compañeros.

- Uf, en serio que la situación empezaba a preocuparme, creía que alguien ajeno a nosotros le había hecho la broma, pero viendo que habéis sido vosotros, _no problem _– fingió que se desmayaba, provocando así unas sonrisas.

- ¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho exactamente?- preguntó un interesado y divertido James.

Bueno, digamos que lo hemos pillado insultando a Mike- al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos aclaró- Sí, ese niño de gryffindor que está en primero, el que hace como un mes murió su padre asesinado a manos de los mortífagos.

- Wow, ¿sigue aquí? Tenía entendido que se fue a su casa.

- Sí, eso era lo que se dijo en un principio, pero finalmente la madre del chico decidió que su hijo iba a estar más seguro estudiando en Hogwarts que en su casa, dice que la educación es muy importante. La verdad es que hoy en día un ya no sabe qué pensar, pero yo acuerdo con la madre, no hay ningún sitio más protegido que esta escuela, con esos andando por ahí sueltos…- explicó Remus

- Aunque hay alumnos que prefieren ir a sus casas y pasar los días con su familia. Por lo menos, si los atacan y tienen mala suerte, estarían todos muertos, y no sufrirían tanto, ¿no?- reflexionó Peter.

- Sí- afirmó con la cabeza James-, pero creo que eso es precisamente lo que Voldemort está intentando difundir entre la comunidad mágica. Quiere que cojamos miedo, y sabe perfectamente que así nos debilitaremos, hasta que llegue el punto en que nos atacará por sorpresa.- siguió- En mi opinión, en estos tiempos que corren deberíamos estar todos juntos, ya sabéis como dice la frase: La unión hace la fuerza.

- Exactamente James, y por eso mismo cuando salgamos de Hogwarts vamos a ser unos perfectos aurores. Cazaremos a mortífagos, ayudaremos a gente,… Las chicas se fijarán aún más en mí en cuanto vean que soy su héroe…

- Sirius, siempre estás igual, tú y las chicas… ¿Algún día vas a madurar?- le preguntó Peter.

- ¿Madurar? ¿Madurar, dices? Pete, Pete, Pete, ¿tú crees que yo, el famoso Sirius Black (fingiendo ser el mejor), voy a madurar? Me estás ofendiendo- dijo fingiendo que lloraba- Nunca maduraré mientras sea un merodeador. Es decir, en resumen, nunca maduraré jijiji.

- Y yo estoy contigo Canuto

- ¡Bien dicho James!- exclamó con una mirada soñadora Remus.

-¡Viva los merodeadores!- Saltaron los cuatro a la vez alzando un puño.

- Voy a despedirme de Alice, chicos, que se queda en casa para semana Santa.- les dijo Remus a Sirius, Peter y James.

- Claro, y aún seguirás negando que te gusta esa chica, ¿no?

- No me gusta Canuto, simplemente me encuentro a gusto en su compañía. Pero no me gusta, te lo aseguro- pero su leve sonrojo en las mejillas indicaba todo lo contrario. Si sus amigos se dieron cuenta, hicieron caso omiso de este gesto, y dejaron estar el tema.

- Como digas…- continuó Sirius, acomodándose en su sofá preferido.- Por cierto, ¿qué le habéis hecho a Snivellus al final?

- Nada grave, Remus le puso un hechizo para que le apareciera una peluca de color verde con manzanas podridas incrustadas en ella y yo me he encargado de ponerle otro para que no haya manera de que se la saque.

- Genial…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sirius antes de dormirse.

Remus se dirigió a despedirse de su amiga, acompañado de Peter, que iba a pasar las vacaciones en su casa también porque se celebraba la boda de sus tíos, y tenía que darse prisa para coger el tren.

- Ya nos veremos Peter, hasta dentro de 10 días.- se despidió con un abrazo James.

- Sí amigo, ya verás como va a pasar muy rápido el tiempo, ni nos vamos a dar cuenta y ya estaré de vuelta con vosotros.

- Haz bondad, ¿eh?

- Sí, claro, como si tú fueses a hacerlo- Se defendió Colagusano.

Mientras, los otros dos esperaban a Remus en la sala; Sirius durmiendo, y James leyendo con mucha concentración un libro de Quidditch.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó levantando su vista hacia Remus.

- Bueno, pues todos se han ido ya. Tenemos Hogwarts sólo para nosotros- dijo sonriendo.- Bueno… y los profes… Pero como si no estuvieran- bromeó.

- Qué bien, por fin un poco de tranquilidad. Es una suerte que seamos los únicos que nos quedamos, ¿no?- le dijo guiñando un ojo Jamsie.

Remus simplemente sonrió.

- Sería mejor que fuésemos despertando a Sirius, la comida ya debe de estar preparada.

- Sí, será mejor. Oye, ¿dónde crees que vamos a comer? Porque somos sólo nosotros 3 más los profesores.

- Pues ni idea. Pero será en el comedor como siempre, ¿no? Lo único que las mesas desaparecerán, o eso creo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Tenemos Hogwarts para nosotros solos! ¡Tenemos Hogwarts para nosotros solos! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- cantaba Sirius en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Ya lo hemos oído chico, vale ya, ¿no? Al final vamos a quedar sordos. Además, como sigas por este camino, dudo que falte mucho para que las ventanas se empiecen a romper.- le dijo James mirándolo con cara divertida.

Sirius ignoró el comentario de su amigo, mas paro de cantar.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, se quedaron parados en la puerta un poco incómodos.

- Em… chicos… ¿no queda un poco… como diríamos… ridículo, el hecho que sólo haya una mesa en todo el comedor y que encima sea taaaan pequeña?- comentó Sirius.

- Es un poco raro, efectivamente, ¿pero que ibas a esperar?

- Me parece que echo de menos a la gente. Esto está demasiado solitario… No se pueden gastar bromas, esto es horrible…

- Ay, Canuto, no tienes remedio- dijo Cornamenta.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?- les saludó el director por detrás.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Qué susto, por Dios.- exclamó dando un salto Sirius.

- Me sorprende que estés sorprendido- dijo Albus riéndose de su propio comentario

- ¿Ahora es "estés" en vez de "esté"?-

- Bueno,… sí, porque no… Estamos en vacaciones, ¿no?

- Bien dicho Dumby-

- Ah no, Sirius, ese derecho sólo lo tenemos los profesores, así que me temo que tendréis que seguir llamándonos "profesor/a".- entró en el Gran Salón- Por cierto- siguió-, el horario para comer será de 12 a 3 de la tarde, podéis venir cuando so apetezca, ¿si?- dicho esto se fue a la mesa que había y empezó a platicar con otros profesores que estaban comiendo.

Remus, Sirius y James se miraron entre ellos, e inmediatamente entraron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No les veo capaz de hacer tal cosa, Albus. Debe de tratarse de una broma, el colegio tiene muchas protecciones.- dijo Horace Slughorn.

- Pero todo y así más protección no vendría nada mal- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado… profesor?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

- Señor Lupin, me parece que esto no les incumbe.- le contestó amablemente Dumbledore

- Pero señor, si ha pasado algo grave, creo que tenemos que saber de qué se trata, no somos unos niños de primero, estamos en séptimo. Además, si se trata de algún otro ataque, podría afectarnos directamente- argumentó James,- Por favor.

- Esta bien James, os lo diremos, pero antes tenéis que prometernos que no se lo diréis a nadie, y cuando digo nadie, es nadie. ¿Entendido?- los chicos asintieron- Esta mañana he recibido una carta de Voldemort.

- ¡¿Voldemort?!- chilló Sirius, intercambiando una mirada seria con James.

- Así es, Sirius. Recuerdo de nuevo que no se lo podéis decir a nadie esto- miró a cada uno de sus alumnos a través de sus gafas de media luna- Hogwarts está bajo la amenaza de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué…?- empezó Remus- Pero profesor, ¿que quiere decir con… con que está bajo amenaza?

- Quiere que todos los hijos nacidos de muggles abandonen su enseñanza, o sino vendrá con sus secuaces a destruir la escuela.- dijo con posado serio Dumbledore.

- Lily…- susurró James

- Tranquilo señor Potter, está claro que no vamos a permitir que pase esto. – lo tranquilizó el director- Piense que aún no sabemos del todo si se trata de una broma o que… Aunque tengo sospechas de que va en serio.- continuó- Por eso es esencial que digan nada a nadie, por favor. No queremos que funda el pánico, y menos que nuestros estudiantes dejen de recibir su educación.

- Entonces, ¿a qué esperan? Hay que actuar con rapidez. ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Sirius.

- Ven, esa es una de las razones por las que no les quería contar nada. Sirius, le aseguro que ya nos hemos empezado a mover. El Ministerio ya está informado, y mañana empezaremos con las protecciones. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- Por el momento…- murmuró él, pero sólo alcanzó a oírlo James.

¡BUUUUM!

Tres personas aparecieron de la nada en medio del Gran Salón.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?!- Gritó un furioso Dumbledore mientras se dirigía a esas personas, su rostro mostrándose imperceptible, aunque los que lo conocían podían saber sin ningún problema que el director estaba muy enfadado.

Las tres personas se habían quedado en el suelo; dos de ellas muy confundidas, como si no entendiesen el por qué habían aparecido allí cuando en teoría nadie podía aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts; la última figura pareció por un instante no saber qué había pasado, pero por lo contrario, no se sorprendió en absoluto, es más, parecía estar disfrutando la escena.

Harry y Remus levantaron sus miradas, y no pudieron nada más que abrir sus bocas en cuanto vieron que Albus Dumbledore se encontraba delante suyo.

Era una situación extraña, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de ponerse a pensar en qué había sucedido, porque Voldemort se había levantado ágilmente y estaba apuntándoles con la varita y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los tres adolescentes que habían estado comiendo tranquilamente hasta hacía apenas unos segundos, se miraron extrañados. En ese momento sólo podían pensar una cosa: no sabían quienes eran esos tipos, pero jurarían que uno de ello era casi idéntico a James y el otro era una copia de Remus en mayor.

- Harry, ¡alerta!

- Remus, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

- No tengo ni idea

Ahora sí que estaban más confundidos que nunca, les había parecido escuchar el nombre de Remus. El más sorprendido de todos era éste mismo.

Harry se encaró a Voldemort, quien no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de él mismo.

- ¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que te matare! ¡¡¡Vengaré su muerte!!! ¡ÉL no merecía morir! ¡¿Me has oído!? ¡Te mataré!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

Si Harry pensaba que eso le iba a enfurecer, lo tenía claro, porque Voldemort, en vez de atacar, como Remus creía que iba a pasar, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, sin bajar su varita.

- Harry, nos volveremos a ver, lo juro, pero antes me he tomado la pequeña molestia de hacerte un pequeño regalo del que estoy totalmente convencido que vas a disfrutar…- dijo en voz baja pero clara Voldemort.- Licántropo- añadió mirando ahora hacia Remus-, no te tendrías que haber metido en lo que no es tuyo, pero bueno, ya que estás dentro, me temo que vas a tener que sufrir las consecuencias. Se siente, jajaja

- ¡Serpiente asquerosa!- le chilló Harry alarmado.

Harry intentó ir hacia Voldemort, pero Remus se lo impidió.

- Déjalo Harry, no vale la pena malgastar tu saliva en algo tan insignificante como Voldemort.

- Pero Remus… - empezó el chico- ¡Déjame de una vez! Que se vaya al carajo todo, ¡quiero acabar con él!, ¡quiero que se vaya al infierno, donde debe de estar!- se calmó un poco-. Ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar, Remus, me lo ha quitado todo, ¿por qué luchamos si no sirve para nada?…- dijo muy bajito, con la voz quebrada.

- Harry… - le respondió él, incapaz de decir nada más, porque el odio y sufrimiento que reflejaba Harry en sus ojos era especialmente fuerte, y Remus no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal dolor. Sabía que el chico había perdido a mucha gente durante la guerra, él también, pero era una situación un poco diferente. Él había perdido a seres queridos ya de mayor, pero Harry… A él le habían dejado huérfano de pequeño, habían impedido que gozase de una infancia y adolescencia junto a sus padres, junto a su familia. Además si a eso se le juntaba que se culpaba de todas las muertes de las personas, todo por culpa de una profecía y de la que él no tenía ninguna culpa pero aún así seguía culpándose, era demasiado para Harry. Demasiado peso llevaba sobre sus hombros. Simplemente era un niño de 16 años, otro cualquiera, con sentimientos, con ilusiones y sueños. Pero le había tocado una vida dura. Había tenido que pasar por situaciones que otras personas no hubieran podido soportar. Y la gente encima creía que él era el único que podía vencer al señor tenebroso, pero no paraban de quejarse de que era un niño, y que nunca lo conseguiría. Aunque el chico tuviese apoyo de todos sus amigos y conocidos, eso le derrumbaba. Y Remus lo sabía precisamente porque cuando había muerto Snape, Harry, que había estado los últimos meses absolutamente cambiado, más maduro, había roto de nuevo ese muro que tanto le había costado construir. Desde el mismo momento en que Severus cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más, Harry había vuelto a romper esa barrera, y ahora se volvía a ver ese niño indefenso que por primera vez atravesó las puertas del gran salón. Definitivamente, había y estaba sufriendo mucho, y Remus temía pensar que sufriera mucho más. Se lo estaban quitando todo. Sólo tenía el consuelo de que todavía tenían esperanza, ya que se decía que era lo último que se perdía, y él estaba completamente seguro de que aún la tenían.

- Adios, Harry Potter- y con eso Voldemort desapareció de ese lugar, esta vez sólo, envuelto de una luz tan brillante y tan potente que cegó a todas las personas que había en la sala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Harry! ¡¡Harry!! – no pudo hacer más que tirarse al suelo donde había visto por última vez a su amigo. Ron se acercó a ella, intentando tranquilizarla.- Ron, está muerto…, él y Remus…- su voz empezaba a quebrarse- No quiero, no, Harry- acabó diciendo entre sollozos y apoyándose en un hombro de Ron, quien la acercó más a él y la abrazó fuertemente.

Todo el mundo había dejado de luchar. Los mortífagos habían desaparecido ante esos extraños sucesos de su señor, y la gente que había presenciado la lucha entre ellos estaban ahora por los alrededores buscándolos, como si les fuese increíble pensar que habían desaparecido… o algo peor.

Media hora más tarde, Kingsley se les apareció a Hermione y Ron con paso rápido.

- Chicos, primero de todo, lamento lo ocurrido, sé que para vosotros Harry era vuestro mejor amigo, en quien más confiabais. Y también sé que a Remus le teníais mucho cariño. – los miró con afecto- Pero que hayan desaparecido no significa que estén muertos. De momento no hemos encontrado ninguna pista de lo que ha podido pasar. He enviado al equipo de criminología (N/A: supongamos que son los que investigan qué hechizos se han utilizado último, qué clase de magia…), pero de momento no han podido averiguar que ha sido esa luz, ni de donde provenía.

Los chicos lo miraban pero no lo veían, pues estaban tan afectados que su cerebro no funcionaba con naturalidad. Tan sólo pensar la idea

De que su mejor amigo y Remus podían haber muerto… Pero eso no podía ocurrir, tan sólo habían desaparecido. A lo mejor Voldemort se los había llevado a algún sitio y ahora los tenía secuestrados. Claro que se tenía que decir que esa luz tampoco era muy normal, la verdad. Una persona no aparecía de esa forma.

- Será mejor que vayáis a descansar- añadió- Hoy ha sido un largo día para todos, especialmente para vosotros dos. Necesitamos teneros con la cabeza bien despejada mañana para resolver este misterio. Yo os avisaré si encontramos algo, algún cambio, algún tipo de cosa, cualquiera, aunque sea muy pequeña, ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto Hermione como Ron asintieron. Era verdad, ahora lo que más necesitaban era dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primero en reaccionar fue Dumbledore, quien se dirigió rápidamente a esas dos personas, que, según la había parecido, se hacían llamar Harry y Remus. De alguna manera su instinto le decía que ahí pasaba algo realmente grave.

- Profesor Dumbledore… yo…nosotros…- dijo Harry.

- Vaya, veo que me conoces. Pero yo en cambio nunca te había visto antes. Y créeme cuando digo que tengo buena memoria. Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho. Acompáñenme por favor.

- Profesora McGonagall, ¿sería tan amable de sacar a estos muchachos- señalando a James, Sirius y Remus- y vigilarlos para que no escuchen nuestra conversación? Conociéndolos, no dudo que intentarán por todos los medios averiguar lo que ha pasado aquí hace unos instantes.

- Por supuesto profesor Dumbledore. Chicos, andando.

- ¡Pero no es justo!- volvió a quejarse Sirius- Nosotros también tenemos…

- Señor Black, por favor, compórtese. Ya tiene suficiente con lo de la carta, ¿no le parece? Ustedes tres no sabrán nada de esto.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, y ahora, vuelvan a su sala común donde serán custodiados por su jefa de casa.- su mirada no admitía réplica, así que nadie dijo nada más, y se fueron del Gran Salón con la cabeza gacha.

Por otro lado, había dos personas que por decirlo de alguna manera estaban flipando. No podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Debía de tratarse de una broma, y una muy buena, porque nada tenía sentido.

Durante su camino al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, ninguno habló; cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos.

Remus parecía haber entendido qué había ocurrido allí, pero simplemente, no podía creerlo, era imposible. Si estaba en lo cierto, eso significaba que… Pero no podía ser, seguro que no. Pero parecían tan reales… ¿Por qué sino Dumbledore estaba vivo? ¿Y encima era más joven? Acababa de ver a sus antiguos amigos, o eso le había parecido. Entonces, si su teoría era cierta… habían viajado al pasado.

Harry parecía más estar muerto que vivo. No entendía qué había ocurrido allí, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha. Juraría que había visto a los merodeadores delante de él. Pero debía ser que sus ojos le estaban haciendo jugar una mala pasada, porque todo esto tenía una pega: James, su padre, y Sirius, su padrino, estaban muertos. Sus ojos brillantes amenazaban en desbordar lágrimas, pero él no lo iba a permitir, no a menos que supiera con certeza lo que había pasado.

En el fondo de su corazón, algo le decía que sí que eran ellos.

Dumbledore estaba reflexionando. ¿Estarían esos dos sujetos relacionados con la carta de esa mañana? No lo creía. Pues, ¿qué hacían allí? Sabía que venían del futuro, eso estaba muy claro. Uno de ellos era Remus Lupin, al parecer no había cambiado mucho. El otro, el que se hacía llamar Harry… Era idéntico a James, y sus ojos… aquellos ojos eran los mismos que los de Lily Evans. ¿Sería su hijo?

Lo peor de todo es que Voldemort había aparecido. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Parecía muy interesado en Harry. ¿Qué tendría que ver el chico con él? ¿Y por qué Voldemort estaba tan cambiado? Ya no parecía humano, mas bien una serpiente, que, después de todo, era lo que era, siendo el heredero de Slytherin.

Había muchos misterios por resolver, muchos cabos que atar, y ahora su mayor esperanza recaía en esos muchachos. Quizá ellos supiesen lo que estaba por venir. Aunque, ¿de verdad quería saber los secretos del futuro? Y lo más preocupante, ¿cuántos años más tendrían que soportar a Voldemort?

Todas estas preguntas y más se hacia el director cuando hacía pasar a los chicos a su despacho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en la sala común de gryffindor, dos muchachos escuchaban atentamente a un tercero, que les decía algo entre murmullos para que la profesora McGonagall no se enterara.

- Voy a averiguar qué ha pasado, chicos, os lo juro por mi propia familia. No descansaré hasta que halle el modo de descubrirlo.- dijo James, que parecía muy serio para ser él.


	4. Revelaciones

¡Buenas! Bueno, primero de todo, las contestaciones a los reviews:

**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi****: **Me alegro de que te esté gustando^^. Pues te he pasado igual que a una amiga que en cuanto leyó el BUM se puso a reír xD. ¡Nos leemos! =P

**Jazmín_Black:** Aquí tienes otro capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste! Hasta otra =)

**ingridsilla****:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, estoy contenta de que te haya gustado^^. Pues sí, Snape se murió, una pena, siempre ha sido mi personaje preferido… ¿Así que Albus Severus? A mí me impresionaron los tres nombres que les pusieron a los hijos xD. El problema es que no se nos han dicho muchos datos de ellos, una lástima, con el fenómeno que ha sido Harry Potter, ya podría escribir más libros acerca de sus vidas, ¿no? =)

mmm… este cap no me ha salido como yo esperaba, y por más que le diera vueltas, nada… pero bueno, haber que opináis^^

**_________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO 4: REVELACIONES**

- Bien, primero de todo… mmm… ¿queréis un caramelito de limón? Va muy bien para los resfriados. – dijo el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

- Em… no gracias – respondió Harry. Remus simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Estaban un poco incómodos. Parecía que ninguno de ellos supiese qué decir, o como mínimo Harry y Remus, ya que Dumbledore los miraba con cara divertida.

Harry, temiéndose lo peor, es decir, que el director estuviese penetrando en su mente debido a la facilidad que tenía con ello, se distrajo mirando el decorado de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se concentró en no pensar en nada.

Dumbledore se incorporó mejor en la suya, y empezó a hablar.

- Creo saber algunas cosas, pero preferiría que me las dijerais vosotros, a poder ser. También me gustaría preguntar qué estaba haciendo el Lord Voldemort del futuro, como supongo que es como única explicación, en mi castillo a estas horas.

- Profesor Dumbledore, -empezó Remus – la verdad es que no tenemos ni idea de cómo hemos llegado aquí, para ser sinceros.

- Lo imaginaba – dijo cerrando un momento los ojos. – En este caso, mejor empecemos por el principio. ¿Cómo os llamáis? – preguntó amablemente.

- Yo soy Remus John Lupin – dijo Remus indicándose a él mismo – y este… - vaciló - … este es… Harry James Potter.

- Interesante, muy interesante. _Entonces tenía razón, ya sabía yo que por alguna razón el chico me sonaba, es idéntico a él, sin duda_. Así pues, estaba en lo cierto, venís del futuro. Puedo deducir por lo tanto, que por los ojos que tienes Harry, ¿eres hijo de Lily Evans también?

- En efecto, profesor – contestó Harry.

- ¿Y puedo saber de qué año venís?

- Del 1997, señor – dijo esta vez Remus.

_19 años más de guerra y de sufrimiento_, pensó Dumbledore

- ¿Del 1997? Remus, me parece que tu amigo James se adelantó un poco, ¿no crees? ¿O debería decir que se adelantará? Jajajaja Nunca hubiese dicho que él y Lily acabaran juntos, con tantas peleas que se llevan… jejeje

Remus rió del comentario del director. Recordaba perfectamente esos tiempos, una de las mejores temporadas de su vida, sin duda. Si no hubiese sido por Pettigrew…

Harry, por parte suya, no quería ni hablar del tema, ya estaba lo suficientemente traumado. Y no quería que Dumbledore supiera más de él, ya había tenido suficiente mientras éste estaba vivo.

- Respecto a lo de por qué habéis aparecido aquí, sólo os puedo dar una explicación. Lord Voldemort, siendo el heredero de Slytherin, tiene como herencia el poder de ser capaz de viajar en el tiempo sin necesidad de algún giratiempo o cualquier otro objeto parecido. – explicó – Por otro lado, sin embargo, sólo vosotros me podéis decir el por qué.

- Profesor, lo único es que estábamos luchando, y de repente nos vimos envueltos en una extraña luz blanca, y aparecimos aquí. – empezó Harry – Pero cuando estábamos en el salón, parecía como si él tampoco entendiese qué estaba sucediendo, al principio estaba sorprendido. Ha sido muy raro, a decir verdad – terminó diciendo.

- Harry, también cabe la posibilidad de que hasta hoy no se haya dado cuenta de su poder porque nunca antes lo había utilizado. – dijo Albus.

- Sí, pero entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que haya sido capaz de desaparecer otra vez? Si era la primera vez que lo hacía, le tendría que haber sido difícil, ¿no? – reflexionó Remus.

- Un misterio por resolver, Remus, y sólo el tiempo, la dedicación y la investigación nos lo puede decir – respondió Dumbledore, levantándose para ir a una estantería que tenía al lado de su pensadero, de donde después de buscar por un minuto aproximadamente, sacó un grueso libro de ella, el cual parecía muy viejo. – Este libro contiene información de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Sólo los que pasamos por este despacho podemos acceder a ellos, pero puesto que esta situación es un poco delicada, y yo me tengo que ocupar de asuntos importantes, que también incluyen a Voldemort, os lo dejo, para que le echéis un vistazo, a ver qué os parece. Es un libro realmente interesante.

- Muchas gracias, profesor – dijo Harry

- De nada, chico. Pero sólo os pediré un solo favor: no habléis de este libro con nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

- Entendido, Albus – asintió Remus.

- Bien, ¿significa esto que aún estamos en guerra en vuestra época?

- Pues sí, seguimos igual. Parece que Voldemort sea invencible, sólo un milagro nos podría salvar – dijo Remus mirando de reojo a Harry.

- Esto no es una buena noticia, no lo es… Voldemort hoy me ha enviado una carta. Hogwarts está bajo amenaza.

- ¡¿Qué!? Pero si cuando yo estaba aquí… en qué curso estoy, ¿sexto, séptimo…? – empezó Remus.

- Séptimo, estamos en el año 1978 – contestó Albus

- Pues eso, séptimo. Cuando estaba en mi último curso, esto nunca pasó. No al menos que yo recuerde.

- Esto nos complica las cosas. Por el simple hecho de que vosotros ya hagáis venido, habéis cambiado el tiempo, por pequeño detalle que haya sido. No sé si seguirá así, o si no ha afectado de ninguna otra manera, pero lo tenemos muy difícil. Si las cosas siguen así… - diciendo esto último más para sus adentros.

- Pero profesor Dumbledore, nosotros podemos ayudar, sabemos defendernos muy bien… – comenzó Harry.

- No, ni hablar, no os podéis implicar más de lo que estáis, no debemos cambiar nada del pasado, esta es la primera regla que se tiene que tener en cuenta antes de jugar con el tiempo. Contra menos participéis en esto, mejor para todos.

- Pues yo en tercero utilicé un giratiempos para cambiar el pasado, y no pasó nada malo, conseguimos lo que quisimos – dijo Harry.

- Ah, cierto, muy cierto Harry, ¿pero a qué cambiaste el pasado por unas pocas horas, máximo unos pocos días? – preguntó el director.

- Si, fueron unas 3 horas, si no recuerdo mal.

- Por eso mismo, fueron 3 horas, no 19 años. Aquí la cosa cambia. Se podría modificar todo de tal forma, que cuando fuerais al futuro de nuevo, todo hubiese podido cambiar. No se puede jugar con el pasado.

Harry se quedó pensando en la gravedad del asunto, porque ahora sí sabía por dónde iba Dumbledore. La solución sería volver de inmediato al futuro, y así se aseguraban de no destrozar más cosas. Meditó esto durante un rato más, y a continuación se lo expuso al profesor.

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿y si volvemos al futuro ahora? Seguro que así nos estalviamos muchos otros cambios.

- Sí, concuerdo contigo Harry, - dijo Remus - pero el problema es que no sabemos cómo volver, a no ser que él – señalando a Albus – sepa decirnos cómo. Y por la cara que pone apuesto que no sabe cómo, ¿me equivoco profesor?

- Tienes razón Remus, no sé cómo hacerlo, y esto me preocupa. Nunca presté mucha atención a estos temas. Claro que tampoco sabía que en algún momento me encontraría con esta situación. Puede que encontréis alguna mención en el libro. Yo os ayudaré en lo que pueda, y tenéis mi permiso para usar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca cuando queráis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía rato que la profesora McGonagall se había ido, pues tenía que corregir muchos trabajos y no quería dejarlo para el último día. Así que dejó a James, Remus y Sirius en la sala común de gryffindor confiando en que no se metieran en líos ni intentasen hacer alguna de las suyas, después de todo, ya eran suficientemente mayores.

- ¿Remus? – preguntó James acercándose a su amigo. - ¿Estás bien?

Éste levantó la cabeza y lo miró – No sé qué pensar, sinceramente… Se parecía tanto a mí,… no sé cómo explicarlo, en cuanto lo he visto, me ha inundado una sensación de familiaridad que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando estoy con mis padres… Y encima también se llama Remus…-

- Chicos, ¿habéis pensado en la posibilidad de que ése sea realmente Remus?

- ¿Por qué lo piensas, Canuto? – preguntó James.

- Bueno, está claro, ¿no? Se llama igual que Remus, y tiene el mismo aspecto que Remus…

- ¿Y…? – le instó su amigo.

- Pués que ese es Remus, Cornamenta, soy yo en el futuro – contestó Remus por Sirius.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿De dónde habéis sacado tantas tonterias? – replicó James.

Sirius lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si así Cornamenta pudiese comprobar que realmente no estaba mintiendo, que iba en serio.

- Vale, vale, ya Sirius, deja de mirarme de esta manera.

- ¿Me crees ahora? – preguntó – Mira, sé que siempre estoy de broma, pero nunca te engañaría con un tema tan serio como este. Creo verdaderamente que el hombre que estaba antes en el Gran Salón era Remus, _nuestro_ Remus – enfatizando la palabra nuestro - ¿Tan difícil sería aceptarlo?

- No, si lo difícil no es aceptarlo, sino creerlo. Vale, digamos que es cierto, que Remus ha venido del futuro. ¿Pero cómo y por qué?

- Ni idea – dijo sinceramente Sirius.

- Eh, chicos, me voy a echar la siesta un rato, ¿ok? Luego nos vemos – dijo Remus.

- De acuerdo, si necesitas algo dínoslo – dijo Sirius.

Una vez hubo subido las escaleras de caracol que conducían a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, James se dirigió a Sirius.

- ¿De verdad crees que era él?

- No lo sé Cornamenta,… no sé qué pensar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí? – preguntó Harry, con cara de asustado.

- Si, si así lo deseáis.

- Pe-pero… mi padre, y Sirius y Remus… Estaban allí… No pueden saber que somos nosotros… - consiguió decir al final Harry.

- Ui, me parece que esos tres son demasiado listos, y además os han visto y oído vuestros nombres. No dudo que ligarán cabos en un plis plas. Diría que lo mejor es decírselo en persona, ya me encargo yo, lo mejor será que se pongan a investigar – explicó Dumbledore – Peeroo… Sí que diré quién es Remus. En cuanto a ti, Harry, seguirás teniendo el mismo nombre, con algunas diferencias físicas. Me parece que lo ideal sería aclararte el pelo, ponértelo castaño, y los ojos… ¿qué tal azules? Como mínimo no se notará quién eres en verdad. Las gafas fuera, deberías llevar lentillas. Por mucho que Voldemort haya dicho tu nombre, los Potter's sois muy muchos, y te podrías confundir perfectamente con uno cualquiera de ellos.

El profesor Dumbledore hizo lo prometido, y con esto dio por acabada la reunión, pero cuando Remus y Harry estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, les llamó la atención una vez más.

- Sobretodo, y por favor tenedlo en mente siempre, no, por lo que más queráis, JAMÁS contéis nada, absolutamente _nada_ a nadie sobre el futuro, o sino el curso de la historia podría verse alterado de manera irrefutable, y muchas cosas que conocéis cambiarían.

- Entendido – respondieron a la vez.

- Podéis instalaros en cualquier habitación que esté libre pero lejos de las salas comunes, para no llamar la atención. Llamaré a unos elfos para que vayan a limpiarla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los largos pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos, no había indicio de que algún profesor estuviese paseando, al igual que todo parecía estar correctamente, sin peligro alguno.

Bajó un piso más, tomándose su tiempo mientras admiraba, si no había hecho ya un millón de veces, el enorme castillo. De joven siempre le había gustado recorrer y descubrir las tantas habitaciones que habitaban allí, por el contrario de lo que podía pensar la gente de él. Aunque había sido en su gran mayoría un buen alumno, no sin más había conseguido ser prefecto y el premio anual, alguna que otra noche había salido en busca a lo que él llamaba "aventuras". Todo y así, su opinión siempre sería la misma: Nunca uno podía adentrarse en todos los secretos que formaban el legendario colegio de magia y hechicería. Soltó una pequeña risa mientras pensaba en todo esto, y en un santiamén sin apenas darse ni cuenta, acabó delante de su destino.

Sería difícil contarles a los chicos lo que estaba pasando, pero alguien lo tenía que hacer, y él era sin dudar el indicado.

- _Merodeadores fiesteros_ – pronunció la contraseña, escogida con súplica por Sirius durante las fiestas, para poder entrar en la torre de gryffindor, por más que Dumbledore al principio se hubiese opuesto a la idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se quitó la capa y la dejó encima de una cama de cualquier forma.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Tú qué crees?, hemos viajado al pasado y encima a la época de mis padres, mi padre me ha visto, por no hablar de Sirius o tú mismo. Esto es de locos.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, para mí también ha sido un gran choque emocional. Me había hecho la idea de no volverlos a ver más, y que el tiempo curaría todas las heridas, por muy profundas que éstas fuesen.

- Pero se trata de mi padre… Estoy harto de que siempre me pase esto a mí…

- Eh, Harry, no te quiero ver más así – al ver que el chico seguía mirando el techo, prosiguió – Mira, haremos una cosa. Hoy, por todo lo que ha pasado y demás, dejaré que te desahogues como quieras, pero mañana quiero un cambio de actitud, ¿me oyes? Es increíble que hace unos pocos meses estuvieras por fin feliz, y en nada te has derrumbado de nuevo.

- ¿Un cambio de actitud? ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo? Remus, es mi padre, y cunado vea a mi madre… uff… demasiado duro para mí.

- Piensa que ellos no sabrán quién eres. Además, ¿quién sabe? Quizás sea una buena oportunidad para conocerlos, como mínimo de cuando eran adolescentes.

- Eso si nos quedamos por más tiempo, claro.

- Sí, eso también. Lo único que te digo es que no mucha gente ha tenido una oportunidad como la tuya, de viajar al pasado y poder conocer a sus padres, así que si resulta que al final nos quedamos por una temporada, mejor será que te vayas acostumbrando a ello. No será tan difícil, y sabes que aquí me tienes para todo, ¿vale?

Harry se le acercó y se dejó abrazar por Remus. No pasaron ni treinta segundos que Harry ya estaba llorando en su hombro. Él dejó que se desahogara mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que al fin Harry se decidió a ir a instalarse en la habitación contigua a la de su amigo.

Justo antes de caer dormido, una leve sonrisa pasó por su cara, después de todo, uno de sus mayores sueños se había hecho realidad. Podría conocer a sus padres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – exclamó James extrañándose.

- Buenas tardes James. ¿Están por aquí Remus y Sirius? Hay algo que deben saber. – preguntó amablemente.

- Sí, un momento que los llamo. ¡Siri! ¡Rem! ¡Bajad los dos!

- Ya vamos – se escuchó en el piso superior.

Permanecieron sentados en las cómodas butacas a la espera.

- Bien, chicos, sentaos por favor, hay algo de lo que os tengo que hablar. – los invitó – Supongo que tenéis preguntas de lo qué ha pasado. Como vosotros habéis sido testimonios, os voy a contar lo necesario, pero ya que esto es confidencial, no se lo diréis a nadie, y nadie incluyen a vuestros amigos Peter, Alice y Lily, ¿sí?

_- Como si nunca nos contara los sucesos, por eso somos sus alumnos privilegiados, ¿no? – _pensó James. – _Bueno, tampoco pasará nada por guardar otro secreto. -_ Entendido

_-_ Bien, para empezar me gustaría…

- Era, yo – lo interrumpió Remus- El hombre que había en el gran salón era yo de mayor.

- Sí, es cierto Remus. Al parecer ha habido un pequeño problemilla con el futuro y Remus ha terminado aquí.

- ¿Y el chico? – preguntó Sirius.

- El chico se llama Harry, es amigo de Remus y ha acabado aquí también con ellos.

- ¿Cuántos años tengo? – se interesó en saber Remus, ya mucho más tranquilo puesto que sus sospechas se habían hecho realidad.

- Jajaja, eso no lo sé, tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo – bromeó Dumbledore.

- ¿En serio? entonces, ¿eso significa que se van a quedar por una temporada? – dijo Sirius.

- Por el momento sí, a menos que averigüemos cómo hacerlo para llevarlos de vuelta.

- Genial, doble Remus, doble travesuras – intervino James por primera vez, una parte de él conteniéndose por hacer gritos de alegría.

- A, no, de eso nada jovencito, aunque podréis verlo después de las clases y durante el fin de semana.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verlo? – preguntó Sirius.

- Pues… hoy ya no, los dos deben de estar muy cansados, pero mañana si queréis podréis.

- Perfecto – apuntó Remus. Tenía ganas de verse a sí mismo.

El profesor Dumbledore se fue.

- Ei, chicos, no es justo, se suponía que era nuestra misión averiguarlo – se quejó Cornamenta.

- Jajaja, esa era tu misión James, no la nuestra – empezó Sirius – Y por lo que veo, totalmente fracasada – se burló.

- ¡Ven aquí Canuto! – gritó James, y se fue a por Sirius, quien fue atacado por cojines.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Es raro que sea yo, ¿no?

- Venga, lunático, déjalo ya y duérmete.

Estaban en los dormitorios. Eran más de las 2 de la mañana.

- Pero es que no puedo evitar sentir emoción…

- Por favor, cómo es posible… ¿por qué Sirius duerme tan tranquilo y yo estoy aquí intentando dormir y no puedo? Mañana se entera.

- Venga, venga, venga James

- Duérmete

- De acuerdo, pero mañana a primera hora vamos, ¿vale?

- Entendido - contestó

- Buenas noches – dijo Remus

- Buenas noches…


End file.
